ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Bogar
, also called Bogal, is a kaiju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Hikari. She appeared in episodes 6-10, 21, and 22. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 47 m, 79 m (Mons), 2 ~ 47 m (Lesser), 61 m (Ark) *Weight: 47,000 t, 67,000 t (Mons), 200 kg ~ 47,000 t (Lesser), 51,000 t (Ark) *Origin: Space, Ultra-zone Asteroid (Lesser) History Ultraman Hikari In the chronologic prequel to the Mebius series, Bogar first appeared on the planet, Aarb. When Ultraman Hikari was out training with Ultraman King, Bogal immediately began to ravage the planet, transforming it into a dead rock. Once Ultraman Hikari returned to find his home under attack he tried to find off the alien, but Bogal was too strong for him to handle. Aarb itself tried to stop Bogal as well, but its efforts were in vain as mass quantities of their spirit was devoured by the alien. An enraged Hikari continued to fight Bogar, but still he was overpowered by the alien to stop her and thus Bogal left Hikari broken-spirited on the dead planet. Ultraman Mebius Bogal reappeared in episodes 6 through 9 as a reoccurring villain in the series, Ultraman Mebius. Early in the series, Bogal disguised herself as a woman to hide from Ultraman Mebius, whom was also on Earth at the time. Bogar was responsible for bringing monsters to the Earth in order to attack it by either awakening them from their sleep or calling forth to them from space. Once Tsurugi arrived on Earth, (Hikari was out for revenge in the form of Tsurugi) Bogal began devouring other monsters whom she had released in desperation to begin building up her body temperature for a massive explosion. Bogar's actions were first discovered by GUYS when they found her devouring some Sadoras. She later appeared at the bottom of the sea to release Twin Tail to lure Mebius into a trap to kill him herself. Sure enough, Ultraman Mebius appeared and after a lengthy fight managed to destroy Twin Tail, but the fight left him exhausted for Bogar to reveal herself to try and eat Mebius. Fortunately, Tsurugi appeared yet again and managed to drive away Bogar. Bogar appeared again when Alien Fanton's "C-Pin 929 " was being transported back to its ship and planned on eating it to become more unstable. Fortunately Mebius appeared on the scene and managed to hold off Bogal long enough for the C-Pin 929 to be transported to safety. Bogar angrily tried to eat Mebius again out of frustration, but was unsuccessful and was forced to retreat yet again when Tsurugi was about to confront her. However during the battle, Bogar's weakness to electricity was exposed and so work was done to improve the abilities of Miclas to help GUYS in battling Bogar. Bogar then appeared in the Tsuruga Mountains where she resumed eating more monsters until she was confronted by GUYS and Miclas. Despite Miclas's improvements however, the Manquette Monster couldn't stand up to Bogar's psychic abilities and was only able to inflict a tiny amount of electricity before disappearing. Ultraman Mebius returned to do battle yet again, but the fight with Bogar was at a standstill until Tsurugi arrived to fight as well. Ultimately, Mebius managed to weaken Bogar enough for him to use the Mebium Shot, but Bogal managed to molt her skin before she could be destroyed, escaping yet again. Bogar's last appearance was nearby Fujikita City where she ambushed and ate the monsters Gudon and another Twin Tail, growing more dangerously unstable. GUYS arrived to stall Bogal as she was heading for enter Fujikita City and Miclas was deployed yet again. This time however, Miclas stood a better chance and successfully managed to electrocute Bogal into total paralysis. However, the electric current given off by Miclas instead transformed Bogal into the more powerful Bogarmons. Bogarmons ) is the mutated form of Bogar after absorbing electricity from Miclas. She appeared in epsodes 9 and 10. After absorbing the electricity of Miclas's attack, Bogar had mutated into a much more powerful form known as "Bogarmons" with her new powers, Bogarmons easily beat Miclas and began to assault GUYS directly. Ultraman Mebius appeared to confront the mutated alien, but this time Bogarmons was clearly stronger than in their previous encounters and nearly managed to devour Mebius until GUYS's intervened to stop her. After some pep talk from the crew, Mebius manage to overpower Bogarmons and was nearly able to destroy her until the suddenly appearance of Tsurugi caught him off guard and Bogarmons managed to escape. Tracing the presence of Ultraman Mebius through Mirai, Bogarmons headed for GUYS's HQ to kill him, however he was intercepted by GUYS themselves and lured to a trap set on an island to protect Bogarmons's explosion from destroying Japan. Bogarmons fell for the bait and was trapped on the island as several guns began firing at him in hopes of destroying him. The guns however were not strong enough and were quickly destroyed by Bogarmons. With no other option, Ultraman Mebius and Tsurugi appeared and worked together to stop Bogarmons while GUYS was ready and waiting to release them by breaching the magnetic field wide enough for them to escape in time. With the two ultras working together, Bogarmons was no match them both and could not escape from her demise until finally she was killed with a combination of Mebius's Mebium Shot and Tsurugi's Knight Shot. However her core was agitated by their combined blasts and thus she exploded, but thanks to the magnetic barrier, her body was destroyed without harm. Lesser Bogar are different incarnations of Bogar that appeared in the series, they appeared in episode 21 and 22. Lesser Bogars were responsible for opening the Ultra Zone to allow Alien Emperor (and possibly the Four Heavenly Kings as well) to enter the Earth's Solar System. They are more savage creatures as opposed to the original Bogar that appeared on Earth. While GUYS was investigating a crashed vessel inside the Ultra Zone, two of the Lesser Bogar attacked them. While they managed to kill one of them, the other proceeded to eat it's accomplice and grew to enormous proportions in order to face GUYS itself. Ultraman Mebius luckily appeared and managed to fight off the giant Lesser Bogar until GUYS was able to escape the Ultra Zone and the Lesser Bogar was destroyed Mebius's sword in Brave Mode. Lesser Giant However, three more Lesser Bogar managed to penetrate the Ultra Zone and attacked Mirai on earth out of revenge. Mirai managed to kill 2 of the Bogars, but the 3rd one proceeded to eat their remains and grew to its giant form to kill Mirai itself. While it did manage to knock Mirai unconscious, GUYS was called in to deal with the Bogar once again. However after eating 2 of its own kind, this Lesser Bogar was more powerful than the previous one in the Ultra Zone and so manage to ensnarl Ryu or GUYS with its tongue in hopes of eating him in the Ultra Zone. Fortunately, Mirai regained consciousness and transformed into Ultraman Mebius just in time to save Ryu and battle with the Lesser Bogar. Unlike its predecessor though, this Lesser Bogar was too much for Mebius to handle and easily slammed the ultra to the ground several times with its tongue. With the assistance of GUYS, the Lesser Bogar tried to escape again, but Mebius quickly destroyed it with his Mebium Shot. Ark Bogar is another Bogar that appeared in the Ultraman Mebius Gaiden, Super Galaxy Wars. Not much information is available about this particular Bogar. However what is known from some stage shows and magazines is that Ark Bogar was to be one of Alien Emperor's servants, but became angered and jealous at the alien for forming the Four Heavenly Kings to serve him instead. In his rage he began to ravage planets of their inhabitants and turning them into dead rocks that were against Alien Emperor's wishes and so he sealed Ark Bogar in a Black Hole, never to return. In the DVD special, Ark Bogar appears and attacks Ultraman Mebius, Ultraman Hikari, and Ultra Seven in his rage through a dimensional portal, but was sent into retreat when the ultras fought back with their own weapons. Powers and Weapons Bogar *Energy Blasts: Bogar can fire purple energy blasts from her hands. *Tail: Bogar can extend her tail to great lengths to ensnare prey. Her tail can also be charged to electrocute her foes. *Devour: The Jaws on Bogar's sides can become large enough to devour any size monster. *Psychic Abilities: Bogar possesses psychic abilities powerful enough to lift/repel large objects with her Height: 79 m Weight: 67,000 t. *Human Disguise: Bogar can disguise herself as a woman, in this form he retains her supernatural powers such as reviving ancient eggs, the use of her energy blasts, telekinesis and underwater adaptation. *Teleportation: Bogar can disappear into thin air at will. *Skin Molt: Bogar is able to shed her skin to make quick escapes. Weakness Bogar is very weak against electricity, being exposed to enough of it can paralyze her. Also when Bogar devours a monster her body temperature rises exponentially. If she is destroyed, she will trigger a powerful gigaton explosion, depending on how many monsters she eats. Bogarmons *Electric Bolts: Bogarmons can fire yellow electric bolts from the yellows orbs on its head spike. *Electric Whips: Bogarmons can create energy whips with the two orbs on its head. These can extend and be used to whip enemies. *Tail: Bogarmons can extend her tail to great lengths to ensnare prey. Her tail also has a claw at the end to grab opponents. *Inverted Jaws: Unlike her previous form, Bogarmons's jaws are now inverted, facing outwards than inwards. *Teleportation: Bogarmons can disappear into thin air at will. *Flight: Bogarmons can fly and high speeds. Lesser Bogar Small Form *Extraordinary Jumper: Lesser Bogar can jump great lengths with ease. *Dimensional Travel: Lesser Bogar can travel from one dimension to another with ease. *Cannibalistic Size Increase: If a Lesser Bogar consumes another of its kind, it will grow into a much bigger form. Also depending on how many they eat, the more powerful they become. Large Form *Claw Shot: In its large form, Lesser Bogar can fire a blue energy blast from its claws. *Eye Blasts: In its large form, Lesser Bogar can fire dark purple energy blasts from its eyes. *Tongue: In its large form, Lesser Bogar has a long tongue it uses to constrict or capture its enemies with. *Mouth: In its large form, Lesser Bogar can morph its mouth into a much more bigger and menacing form. Ark Bogar *Dimensional Travel: Ark Bogar is capable of some dimensional manipulation. *Energy Waves: Ark Bogar can fire a dark reddish wave of energy from his claws. Figure Release Information Rarity Bagar bogalset-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Bogar from Bandai Japan arlbogalset-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Ark Bagar from Bandai Japan Gallery Videos Pictures Bogar rawr.png Bogar rawr I.png Bogar rawr II v Sandola.png Bogar rawr II v Miclas.png Bogar rawr II v Twin Tail.png Bogar.png Bogar Mons rawr.png Bogar Mons rawr I.png Bogar Mons rawr II.png Bogar Mons rawr I v Mebius.png Bogar Mons rawr I v Mebius I.png Bogar Lesser rawr.png Bogar Lesser rawr I.png Bogar Lesser rawr II.png Bogar Lesser rawr III.png Bogar Lesser rawr face.png hqdefault (8).jpg|Mebius about to fight Lesser bogar hqdefault (9).jpg|Mebius stoping Bogar from eating him. Bogar Lesser rawr face I.png Bogar z.png Bogar Mons z.png Bogar Mons.png Bogar Lesser Z.png Bogar Lesser.png Bogal vs Twintail and Gudon.png|Bogal VS Gudon And Twintail Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Hikari Kaiju Category:Template Category:Villains Category:Female Kaiju Category:Defeated Villians Category:Deceased Characters